


Different Directions

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner-centric, Drunkenness, Gen, Parent Death, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Beginnings:Bruce knew they would take different paths eventually. it was only a matter of time.





	Different Directions

Bruce knew better. Well he should have known better after his meltdown in front of Tony. He wonders how they were able to last for so long as friends and roommates before. It seemed impossible. Tony was…he was everything he wished to be. He wasn’t envious…well maybe a little. Tony just had everything handed to him. Sure, that genius on his own wasn’t bought but everything else was. He was a typical rich kid who didn’t understand how it was to come from nothing come from…come from a father that killed his mother, a hateful aunt, or have Guardian.

He doesn’t regret Guardian he loves them. It’s like have a sibling inside his head a very up close and personal sibling who can read his emotions and thoughts. There is no hiding from one another and that can be annoying, but it makes the miscommunication suck less? Instead of having to tell Guardian in a roundabout way how he is feeling or what he is thinking they can just reach out to each other and know. It’s very blunt, and useful.

Still it would be nice to have a friend beside Guardian. Guardian knows this Bruce has explained himself, but he’s never been good with words that’s one thing Guardian and him have in common. He thought Tony was his friend or could be a friend he had after high school, but it doesn’t look as if that will happen.

Tony had lost his parents.

Now granted his parents weren’t the best from Tony’s perspective. His dad was always looking for Captain American in the frozen Antarctic, while his charming mother was in a daze oblivious to what her life had become. Tony wonders if she regretted this life, if she regretted having him. His father even though he neglected him, and verbally abused him never raised a hand against him. It was one better benefit Tony had. Then again, the barbs his aunt threw at him he wonders if a slap would be better than the insults he was told. Bruises could heal and disappear but words they could crop up at the worst times. Same as bad memories, same as when he had a melt down because of a familiar touch associated with said bad memory.

He hears the door slam before he smells Tony from his room. He’s been drinking again. The smell puts him on edge as he hears the off-tune humming and stumbling around the living area. Bruce tries to ignore it with no luck as Tony enters their joined room.

“Pssh Brucie always dependable fucking study Brucie,” he snorts flopping on his bed.

“You’re drunk Tony. You should lay on your side.”

“Fuck off you’re not my,” he tsshes turning on his side staring at the back for Bruce hunched over his textbooks legs curled Indian style on the bed. “You got spider legs.”

“A huh,” he says ignoring him which only makes Tony sigh louder.

“Spider legs and no tub. Not like when you first came,” he snorts. “Tub full of pudge,” he laughs to himself as Bruce closes the textbook and looks over at Tony.

“You’re pushing me. Why?”

“What just a bit of fun,” he laughs sitting up. “Just a joke Brucie like the joke about scraping two bodies off the road. Heard that one tonight from fuck what’s his face. Had to laugh along. Just a whole bunch of fun.”

“Tony,” starts Bruce.

“No don’t just don’t. You fucking have it perfect. No rules, cool family or I think you have a family. Unless you sprouted from the ground like the shit head you are. You’re no fun, always nagging and just being such a fucking nerd,” he slurs. Bruce feels the throbbing from Guardian and ignores it as Tony continues.

It’s not a pretty night. Not a good night for insults with his temper so thin already. And Tony alright he gets it grieving for his parents he understands that. Maybe he didn’t grieve for his dad who went to jail but he sure as hell still feels the effect from losing his mom. He’s not the only one suffering. He can’t handle this, not him.

Tony just won’t stop talking. Won’t stop bad mouthing him, blaming him for everything wrong. He doesn’t want to start a fight, doesn’t want to lose his friend but if this is what he truly feels, what he truly thinks of him then so be it. Let Tony rage against him tonight. Who cares if he thought Tony was really his friend? Who cares that every word Tony sprouts is a deeper cut than before? Sure, he’s drunk but in alcohol there is some truth. He’s just hearing the truth for the first time. It doesn’t matter. He was never going to stay friends with Tony anyway. They were too different. They were on the same path but in two different directions. He doesn’t need a friend.


End file.
